Evidence from our lab and others has demonstrated the potential of fluorescently labeled antibodies to measure microscopic disease to guide surgical intervention preclinical models. We present novel data demonstrating safety of the fluorescently labeled anti-EGFR antibody in non- human primates and humans. We propose a clinical trial in collaboration with Novadaq to develop a prototype intraoperative imaging device for use in a first in human clinical trial with fluorescently labeled panitumumab. The trial will b designed to test safety of the drug and determine if the camera can detect subclinical cancer in the operating room to guide surgical resection of head and neck cancer. The cGMP manufacture of panitumumab-dye is being completed by the NCI NExT program.